


Beside me

by CallieFlower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Casual Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Sharing a Bed, They're In Love Your Honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieFlower/pseuds/CallieFlower
Summary: Dream had come to visit George and things had... escalated from where they had been before. They'd slept together, casually. It was been amazing, yes, but the seeming loss of the emotional closeness they'd had before, it broke George's heart just a little.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Beside me

The clock read 2:46 AM. The clock's dim LED display seemed to blind George, his eyes accustomed to the darkness, the _safety,_ the comfort of the night around him. Dream lay silent, sleeping peacefully beside him. After a long day exploring the city they'd fallen into bed, exhausted, and yet George still could not sleep. His mind raced too fast, thoughts blurring together with memory, snippets of the moments he'd shared with his friend- _friend?_ \- in the darkness, in the very bed in which they now slept once more.

Dream had arrived almost two weeks ago, and they'd spent they'd had together, well... together. All the time. When Dream first arrived, they'd practically been joined at the hip, spending most days on the couch, watching Netflix or playing Minecraft together, enjoying each other's company and relishing the _closeness_ they could now share. They'd explored the city, gone to the beach, watched the sun set over the breaking waves.

About a week ago, though, something had changed. It wasn't that there weren't feelings before, there had always been a quiet desire, a longing between them, at least George thought. He'd had his fair share of midnight thoughts that laid a blush across his cheeks and sent blood rushing down below his navel. He couldn't remember a time he didn't have those secret thoughts of his best friend, thoughts that visited him in soft dreams in the dead of night, in that quiet heat in the pit of his stomach when Dream lay his hand over George's shoulder, or the electric thrill Dream's voice sent running down his spine. The lid he'd kept so tightly closed on those feelings just disappeared with their proximity, and the quiet longing had burned up into a deep and hungry _wanting._

It was ridiculous, almost, the way Dream could get him worked up over only a discord call. He didn't know why he'd expected seeing him in person to change the way he felt, what he'd thought it would accomplish. Maybe he'd hoped the shock of seeing Dream in person would bring him back to earth. Maybe he didn't _want_ those feelings to go away. Maybe he'd known, deep down, how their story would unfold. Maybe this was how it was meant to end.

He still didn't expect it when Dream kissed him.

It had happened late the night before, as they got ready for bed. Dream's lips tasted like the alcohol they'd drank that night. There had been nothing gentle about it, only pent-up need and passion in the way their lips connected. It had been simultaneously the most unexpected and the most logical thing they could have done. Beneath Dream, together with him in his bed, George had never felt more alive than he did right then. They didn't sleep that night, and George woke up beneath Dream that morning with a splitting headache and only muddled memories of the night before. Only his own breathless ' _yes'_ between hungry kisses, the feeling of Dream's hands on his thighs, carrying him to bed, and snippets of the events that followed.

The next morning neither of them spoke about what happened. Something had come between them, the very thing they'd promised would never happen. A crevasse had opened and it was filled with ice. Dream didn't acknowledge it, and the day had been cripplingly awkward as they both refused to address the elephant in the room.

_Don't cry._

Despite his own best efforts, tears welled up in George's eyes, trickling softly down his face, soaking into the pillow beneath him. His shoulders shook, trembling with the effort of keeping himself silent. He curled into a tighter ball, never more grateful for the darkness and silence that enveloped him. His chest ached and his breath trembled, ragged between quiet sobs. The bed shook slightly.

"George?" Dream's voice came from behind him, and he felt the bed shift as he rolled over to face him.

George froze, silent, cheeks wet. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "Do you remember last night?"

There was a beat of silence and a sharp intake of breath from Dream. George furiously regretted his question. The silence stretched out over an eternity, then another.

"George-" Dream's voice was quiet, measured, "George. I'm so sorry. I-I was drunk, I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean it?" George whispered, voice tight with the effort of holding back more tears. He didn't mean to sound so bitter, didn't mean for the words to come out so tinged with hurt. He stared at where Dream's face must be, obscured by the darkness.

"No, I-" Dream's voice broke, "I'm sorry I hurt you, please, George, just forget about it, I-"

"What if I don't want to?" _Please don't hate me._ The floodgates in his chest broke and he broke down with them, hand over his mouth. _P_ _lease don't do this and then take it back._ "What if I don't want to forget."

"Can I hold you?"

George's voice is a broken whisper between breaths, " _yes._ " He doesn't know what Dream's touch will do to him. It might kill him, might bring him back. It might 

Dream reached out, pulling him into a tight embrace. Dream murmurs into George's ear, "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Pulling away slightly, George looks up at him, eyes adjusted enough to the dark to make out the curves and planes of Dream's face. Dream runs his thumb over George's cheek, wiping away the tears.

"You didn't." A lie. George reaches, reaches for the truth, somewhere within himself, "I just-" He takes a shaky breath, "I just didn't want our first time to be... like that."

"What did you want it to be?"

"Us." George reached out, running a hand along Dream's jaw, "Just... us." On impulse, he leaned up and kissed him, connecting their lips with the gentlest of touches. Their noses brush, and Dream tilts his head down to give George better access.

A hand on George's hips, Dream pulls him over until George lies on top of him, until their eyes meet in the darkness. But George pulls back, reaching out, finding Dream's other hand and clasping it tightly, lacing their fingers together.

Dream's voice is quiet when he finally speaks, "Can we- can we make a new first time? Forget before?"

"I don't want to forget," Heat burns George's stomach, _need_ sears him.

When George kisses him, Dream doesn't taste like vodka, when their breath mingles together as they break apart, it only feels _right._ George is straddling Dream's hips as he works his way down his jaw, pressing kisses to his neck before returning to kiss him. George runs his tongue along the seam of Dream's lips, asking for access, and their tongues slide together. They move in sync, comfortable enough with the unknown to revel in it, in the closeness of the way they fit together like two worn puzzle pieces, frayed a bit along the edges but still comfortably slotted together.

The way Dream's hands move to his waist, rubbing circles over his hipbone nearly makes him come undone. The tenderness, the closeness of the moment coupled with the air between them, crackling with electricity, it almost overwhelms George. Dream pulls him down until their chests lie together. He rolls them over until George is beneath him, moves so George's legs are wrapped around his waist, pulls his hand down so it rests on George's thigh, and the smaller man arches up as Dream sucks a mark into the junction of his jaw and throat. It's all so much.

Dream reaches down, feeling for the waistband of the shorts George wore to bed and he looks up, "Is this okay?"

George takes his hand, pulling it back up to his thigh, where it had been before, "I- I'm not ready. I'm sorry." His face heats up, "Not yet. It's... too much."

"Don't worry. Hey- it's okay." Dream runs his hand along George's jawline, leaning in to speak softly, "Don't _ever_ apologize for not wanting to. _I'm_ sorry." Dream rolls off George, flopping onto his back on the other side of the bed.

"Dream?"

"Hm?"

"Can- Can you hold me?"

"Of course I can."

George relaxed into Dream's embrace, letting the taller man pull him close to his chest. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you enjoyed, maybe leave me a comment? either way, I write a lot for this fandom, so if you enjoyed, check my page for more flagrant abuse of the comma. this piece was particularly fun for me to write, and i hope it was just as much fun to read. if the creators change their mind about fanfic, i'll take this down immediately. see you next time!  
> xoxo,  
> callie


End file.
